


Song Drabbles

by steampunkmagic



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Grimm (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Song Lyrics, fic requests based on songs, song drabbles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:30:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steampunkmagic/pseuds/steampunkmagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles of various fandoms and ships based on songs.<br/>These are all by request via songs sent to me on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Characters: Dean , Castiel  
> Ship: Dean/Castiel  
> Au: Yes

Song Dabble Request by [papajensen](http://papajensen.tumblr.com/) 

Little Talks by  _Of Monsters and Men_

* * *

 

_'Soon it will all be over, buried with our past_

_We used to play outside when we were young_

_And full of life and full of love_

_Some days I don’t know if I am wrong or right_

_Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear.’_

 

 

                Dean visits everyday unless he gets held up at the garage.   He always comes with a book too and a story of something stupid a customer said that day.   Castiel says it helps, though Dean is never sure if his boyfriend is just saying that to make him feel better or not. 

                Today he’s got one of the Supernatural books by Carver Edlund with him.  It’s one of Cas’ favorite series, he thinks it’s funny that Dean has the same name as one of the brothers.  Cas’ doctors find it less appealing.   Dr. Singer says he shouldn't read Cas fantasy when his grip on reality is so weak right now, and he’s probably right - hell he’s the one with the P.H.D. - but Dean doesn't know what else to do.   The books make Cas happy.

                These are the kinds of confusing situations you get into when you’re hopelessly in love with a schizophrenic.  They grew up together, playing tag and getting into epic snowball wars, until the day Cas started talking to someone who wasn't there.   With medication he was fine and only got confused now and then.   But every few years Cas would get suspicious of the pills and quit taking them.  And then would come the angels and the demons, and they’d end up here at the Lawrence Psychiatric Hospital again.  

                Cas looks up from his seat by the window when Dean slips into his room.  His white robe is crumpled and his dark hair is a mess, but his smile could light up the sun.  Dean smiles back moving over to press a kiss to his lips.  He then pulls Cas onto the bed next to him, setting in to read chapter two.  

 

 

_'Though the truth may very_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore’_


	2. Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Grimm  
> Characters: Monroe, Rosalee  
> Ship: Monroe/Rosalee  
> Au: No

Song Drabble requested by [senoritaespanola](http://senoritaespanola.tumblr.com/)

Team by  _Lorde_

 

* * *

 

_'We live in cities you'll never see on screen_

_Not very pretty, but we sure know how to run things_

_Living in ruins of a palace within my dreams_

_And you know, we’re on each other’s team’_

 

 

                Monroe had gotten used to people looking sideways at him over the years.  First as a Blutbad going vegan, then becoming best friends with a Grimm.   Yeah a lot of other wesen thought he was nuts, but he’d never really cared.  Not until Rosalee anyway.  Maybe he’d been so used to living outside the norm that he never even imagined that dating outside his race could be an issue.  Hadn’t that kind of backwards thinking died out already? 

                Apparently not.

                Rosalee was folding laundry in the living room while he made dinner when the first incident occurred.  He called them incidents to avoid seeing red.  The shattering of glass and her shriek sent him flying into the room in a panic.   Someone had thrown a brick through their front window, sending glass shards across the floor.

                 Rosalee stood staring down at it in shock, her face oddly blank.

                “Are you alright?”  Monroe touched her shoulder softly. He could buy a new window; she was who he was concerned with.

                She nodded and bent to pick the brick up.  Monroe realized there was a piece of paper taped to it when she handed it to him silently.  The untidy black marker scrawl made his blood run cold.

                 ** _'Impure'_**

                He might have thought it was some strange reference to Nick -  since that’s who most wesen were upset with - until someone spray painted the side of Rosalee’s car.  The message was unrepeatable, but it certainly got its anti-interracial marriage point across.  Vividly.  Monroe may have broken a few dishes that night.

                  After being refused a table in a restaurant, Monroe tried to apologize for making her life so difficult.  But she quickly stopped that line of thinking.

                “Things will always happen.”  Rosalee said, slipping her arms around him with a reassuring smile.  “We can handle it, together.”

                He kissed her marveling at how ridiculously lucky he was.  “Together.”  He agreed.

 

 

_'And you know, we're on each other's team'_


	3. Remember Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Characters: Sam, Dean  
> Ship: none  
> Au: no

Song Drabble request by Anonymous 

Remember Everything by  _Five Finger Death Punch_

 

* * *

 

 _'Dear mother, I love you_ _  
I’m sorr_ _y, I wasn’t good enough_ __  
Dear Father, forgive me  
Cause in your eyes, I just never added up’

 

 

                Sam sat on the hot sidewalk waiting for Dean to find him.   His older brother always found him when he ran away and never told their dad.  Not that their dad was around to tell anything to.  He’d been gone all week, leaving them in a crappy motel with 50 bucks and a sawed off.   Sam wanted to go to school - he would be in sixth grade this year supposedly - but dad said no, so he took off.

                It only took about two hours before Sam realized his plan wasn’t going to work.  Footfalls on the pavement alerted him that he was no longer alone.   Dean dropped down beside him, there was sweat beaded on his forehead and it looked like he’d been running.  Sam instantly felt bad for freaking him out -again - unlike their dad Dean actually cared what happened to him.   Though his brother said dad cared too.

                “What are you doing out here, Sammy?”

                Sam shrugged and picked at his tennis shoes not wanting to meet his eyes. 

                “You want mac n’ cheese for dinner?” Dean switch topics abruptly. 

                “Okay.”  He finally met his brother’s gaze.  

                Sometimes it was alarming to remember Dean was barely any older than he was. He’d been taking care of him and being the adult since before Sam could remember.   He knew Dean’s ribs were still bruised under his shirt from their father’s last hunt.  He didn’t get to go to school or be normal either, instead he and Sam ran drills with dad when he was home.  It wasn’t fair.

                “Okay.” Dean agreed, getting up and dragging Sam with him.   He paused a second before continuing.  “Sometimes I wish things could be different too.  But… we’ve got each other and that’s not all bad, right?”

                “Right.” Sam nodded.

 

 

_'If I could hold back the rain, would you numb the pain?_ _  
Cause I remember everything.’_


	4. After The Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
> Characters: Buffy  
> Ship: None  
> Au: no

_'_

Song Drabble Request by [vulcanballerinaninja](http://vulcanballerinaninja.tumblr.com/)

After The Storm by  _Mumford & Sons_

 

* * *

 

 

 _And there will come a time, you'll see, with no more tears_ __  
And love will not break your heart but dismiss your fears  
Get over your hill and see what you find there  
With grace in your heart and flowers was in your hair.'

 

 

                Most days seemed impossible, other days were just hard.  Buffy stared out at the darkening horizon waiting for night fall.  She hugged her knees closer to her chest against the autumn chill.  Even Sunnydale got cold in November.

                Not long now.

                She hated living two lives.  Hated lying to everyone, pretending she went out every night to her mother's disappointment.  Would they think it was her fault if she died?  Stupid Buffy Summers who liked to party and probably brought it on herself?  It would happen sooner or later, she knew the life expectancy of a Slayer.  Reaching her 18th birthday would be a miracle.

                She hated everything about it.

                Night settled around her in the abnormally large graveyard.  Almost time.  With a sigh and a roll of her shoulders, Buffy jumped to her feet.  She pulled out a long stake as the dirt of the fresh grave before her began to shift.

                "Wow.  On time for once."

                Yeah, most days seemed impossible, but someone had to do it.

 

 

_'And I won't die alone and be left there_ _  
Well, I guess I'll just go home, oh God knows where  
Because death is just so full and man so small  
Well, I'm scared of what's behind and what's before'_ __  
  
  



	5. Demons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Characters: Dean, Castiel, Benny  
> Ship: Dean/Castiel  
> Au: no (sorta maybe?)

Song Drabble Request by [fallingcassbutts](http://fallingcassbutts.tumblr.com/) 

Demons by  _Imagine Dragons_

 

* * *

 

 _'When you feel my heat_ __  
Look into my eyes  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide  
Don’t get too close  
It’s dark inside  
It’s where my demons hide  
It’s where my demons hide’

 

 

                Dean slept for minutes at a time.  That’s usually how long it took before there was another attack.   Even then it was hard to rest.  In purgatory his adrenaline level was always set on high, he honestly couldn’t remember what anything else felt like.  They were on the front lines every minute of every day.

                Benny slept easier.  That came with living here for more than fifty years.  He could sleep anywhere, at any time.  Dean didn’t know whether to be envious or thankful he hadn’t reached that state yet.   Cas, of course, never slept.  He would sit cross legged beside him staring into the distance, expression far away and contemplative. 

                With a resigned sigh Dean sat up.  “You thinking about bees again?”

                Cas blinked, a slow smile spreading across his features.  “No.  I was thinking about home.”

                He was surprised.  “Heaven?”

                “Earth.”  He said simply meeting Dean’s eyes.  The serious gaze that makes him think Cas is staring right into his soul.  “I was thinking about things I should have done, options I should have taken.”

                Dean had a feeling he knew what Cas was talking about.  Gazes, and stares, and touches all left unmentioned, avoided by each of them over the years.   Conversations and actions that should have happened but never did.  Because he was afraid.

                But what was fear now, here in a place like this?

                Carefully Dean reached up to brush his fingers over Cas’ cheek, tracing his jawline.  “We will get home, our home.”

                Cas smiled sadly.  “I know you believe that.”

 

 

 _'Don't want to let you down_ __  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don’t want to hide the truth’  
  



	6. Young and Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Characters: Dean, Castiel, Sam  
> Ship: Dean/Castiel  
> Au: Yes

Song Drabble Request by [lyricalenchan-tress](http://lyricalenchan-tress.tumblr.com/)

Young and Beautiful by  _Lana Del Rey_

 

* * *

 

 

 _'I've seen the world, lit it up as my stage now_  
Channeling angels in, the new age now   
Hot summer days, rock and roll   
The way you’d play for me at your show   
And all the ways I got to know   
Your pretty face and electric soul’

 

 

                Imaginary friends are supposed to go away once a person got older, Dean’s didn’t.

                The boy first appears at his window when he is six.  His little brother Sammy is still asleep in the other bed so Dean creeps as quietly as he can across the room to the dark haired boy crouching on his sill. 

                “How did you get up here?” Dean whispers glancing out at the lawn two stories below.

                “I flew of course.” The boy responses as if this were obvious.

                Six year old Dean cannot find fault with his logic.  How else could the boy have done it?

                “What’s your name?”

                “Castiel, but you can call me Cas.”  He smiles making his pale skin glow faintly, which Dean thinks is rather odd.

                “I can?”

                “Of course, you’re my Hunter and I’m your Angel.  Technically we are not supposed to met yet, but I won’t tell if you don’t.”

                Cas uses pretty big words for a kid who looks no older than him.  “Okay.”

                They grow older and life gets harder.  Yet, no matter where Dean goes or what trials he is made to face, Cas always comes.  Through demons, monsters, and destiny they remain side by side.

                “I bet you wish God hadn’t picked you.”  Dean says one day, blood running down the side of his face.

                “Sometimes.”  The light of his grace leaks through the cuts in Cas’ skin.  He leans forward to press a soft kiss to Dean’s mouth.  “But he gave me you.”

 

 

 _'Will you still love me when I'm no longer young and beautiful_  
Will you still love me when I got nothing but my aching soul   
I know you will, I know you will   
I know that you will’ 


	7. Congratulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Characters: Charlie  
> Ship: none  
> Au: No

Song Drabble Request by [fixxer-upper](http://fixxer-upper.tumblr.com/)

Congratulations by  _Sleeping With Sirens_

 

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

 

 _'Welcome to a brand new generation._ __  
You don’t know, so let me help you understand,  
You see, you try to build yourself a reputation,  
So you can prove to everyone   
That you’re the man, yeah.’

 

 

                Charlie discovered hunting was a lot harder than the boys made it look.

                 One, digging up graves.  Holy crap she needed more upper arm strength.  Shoving six feet of dirt takes forever and then when you’re done you still have to bust open the coffin.  No one ever told her those things were sealed shut.  Like what’s the corpse gonna do climb out?  Okay maybe… but still!

                Two, schmoosing local law enforcement.   You couldn’t just walk right in with a fake badge - hers were flawless by the way - and expect the sheriff’s department to be totally cool with you.  They actually wanted paperwork and orders from her supposed bosses proving she was sent there.  That stuff was a lot harder to fake, and then the locals still didn’t want you around.  They tried to ignore you or push you off the case.

                And finally, there was no grand adventure to it.  Sure it was great to help people, but there was no magic to it, no spark.  Honestly, it was no wonder her boys were so emotionally messed up doing this job their whole lives.   It wasn’t fun, it wasn’t happy, and it made you kinda crazy after awhile.    

                But hey, she finally got to be the hero of her comic book fantasies.  And you couldn’t beat that.

 

 

 _'So why is it us that make you feel so helpless? ooh_ __  
You better get it out while you still can (while you still can).  
‘Cause when those lights go on around you ,  
And nobody gives a damn.  
You’re gonna wish that you had taken our advice, that’s right.’


	8. Devils Don't Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandoms: Supernatural  
> Characters: Dean, Castiel  
> Ship: Dean/Castiel  
> AU: (future fic)

Song Drabble Request by [huntressofmyheart](http://huntressofmyheart.tumblr.com/)

Devils Don’t Fly by  _Natalia Kills_

 

 

* * *

 

 _'But God we almost had it all_ __  
But I got chains and you got wings  
You know that life ain’t fair sometimes  
Devils don’t fly (fly, fly)  
But I try’

 

 

                Castiel can’t believe it when Dean materializes before him.   Black eyes watch him impassively and the Mark of Cain glows angry on his forearm.   He can see the dark aura surrounding Dean’s body, a marker visible only to his angelic vision.   It takes all Castiel has not to react but stand slowly to face the man. 

                “Cas?”  His voice is wavery and uncertain.  The fiery glow of the Mark fades, Dean’s eyes are a familiar green again.   He looks like the hunter Castiel has always known and not the creature who took the throne of Hell. 

                Castiel takes a step closer.  He should end this and smite him now, but he cannot.  This is no demon, it is still Dean Winchester underneath it all.  He can see that in those green eyes.  

                “Why did you come here?”

                Dean recoils slightly at his cold tone.  He swallows hard before speaking.  “Cas, you have to help me.  I have to get rid of this thing… I can’t fight it anymore.  It’s stronger than I am.”

                He frowns, closing the short distance between them.  “Nothing is stronger than you.”

                Before Castiel knows what’s happening Dean is kissing him hungrily, pulling their bodies together rough and desperate.   ”Please.” He breathes between kisses.  “Please, I need you.”

                Castiel sighs, leaning his forehead gently against Dean’s.  “I need you too.”

 

 

 _'Angels were never meant to fall_ __  
And you were the loveliest of all  
If I thought God could fix it  
I’d pray for your forgiveness  
But I’ve been cast down, thrown out  
When I crossed to the other side’


	9. Howl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Grimm  
> Characters: Nick, Monroe  
> Ship: Nick/Monroe  
> AU: no

Song Drabble Request by [jeanenjolras](http://jeanenjolras.tumblr.com/)

Howl by  _Florence + The Machine_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

 _'If you could only see the beast you've made of me_  
 _I held it in but now it seems you’ve set it running free_  
 _Screaming in the dark, I howl when we’re apart_  
 _Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating hear_ t’

 

 

    Monroe wasn’t sure exactly why he let Nick stick around in the beginning.  Whither it was the novelty of meeting a creature he was never totally sure existed or the fact that Nick seemed so hapless that he was bound to get his head removed without Monroe’s help.  Maybe it was a bit of both.   

    Then there was the excitement, the adrenaline rush the Blutbad hadn’t felt in years.  Nick kept pulling him into his various escapades that usually included someone trying to kill one or both of them. Which really is not something a person should like.   But Monroe was man enough to admit - at least to himself - he enjoyed the sense of danger in doing Grimm work.  

    It wasn’t until the night he saw a blade slice through the thin fabric of Nick’s shirt that Monroe realized there might be more to it than all of that.  His mind went red with animistic fury as he slammed Nick’s attacker into the concrete wall of the abandon storage facility they were in.  The man crumpled like paper onto the grime covered floor, limp and unconscious.  

    “Remind me never to piss you off.”

     Monroe spun on his heel to face a wide eyed Nick.  ”You’re alive?”

     ”Yeah but I’m going to need a new vest.”  He grimaced glancing down at the shredded police issued Kevlar showing through his destroyed shirt.  ”And this is going to be a bitch to explain to -.”

      The rest of his sentence was cut off when Monroe pulled him forward pressing their mouths together.  He panicked when Nick froze against him, but then the other man’s arms wrapped around his neck and Monroe’s brain sort of lost track of everything that wasn’t Nick’s lips on his.  

     ”You’ve got to stop almost dying on me man.”  Monroe admonished leaning his forehead against his.  

      Nick laughed.  ”Unfortunately I think that’s part of the job description.” 

 

 

 _’Now there’s no holding back, I’m making to attack_  
My blood is singing with your voice, I want to pour it out  
The saints can’t help me now, the ropes have been unbound  
I hunt for you with bloody feet across the hallowed ground.’


	10. Hold On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Characters: Dean, Castiel  
> Ship: Dean/Castiel  
> Au: Yes

Song Drabble Request by [10thnnant](http://10thnnant.tumblr.com/) 

Hold On by  _Alabama Shakes_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'You’ve got to hold on_   
_Yeah you’ve got to hold on’_

     Dean stumbled falling against the basalt wall which cut his skin.  The pain which shot through his nerve endings made him gasp.  It had be years, decades since Dean had last felt anything at all.  Now he could feel everything.  

    Cas grabbed his arm forcing him to keep moving.  The Angel would never let him quit or falter in their assent from the pit.  He was Dean’s Virgil leading him upwards through the circles of Hell, the light which he clung to in the darkness.  Cas made Dean human again.

    “Why are you doing this?” He asked for the millionth time.  He could never understand why something a perfect as Cas would save something as damaged as him.  

     ”Because God commanded it.”  Cas repeated, but then he paused and turned to meet Dean’s gaze his eyes deadly serious.  ”You are a good man, I could not leave you here.”

 

_'So bless my heart, bless my mind_   
_I got so much to do, I aint got much time_   
_Well, must be somebody up above_   
_sayin’ Come on girl, You’ve got to get back up’_


	11. Crack The Shutters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Supernatural  
> Characters: Dean, Castiel  
> Ship: Dean/Castiel  
> Au: no

Song Drabble Request by [crowleyismyhomeboy](http://crowleyismyhomeboy.tumblr.com/) 

Crack The Shutters by  _Snow Patrol_

~~~~~~~~~~

_'Crack the shutters open wide_   
_I wanna bathe you in the light of day_   
_And just watch you as the rays_   
_Tangle up around your face and body’_

 

 

      Cas often woke early simply so he could watch Dean sleep.  It was one of the few times the hunter seemed truly peaceful, his muscles relaxed, the worry smoothed from his brow.  He lost so much to pain and death in his short human life and it made Cas’ heart ache to see it in his eyes everyday.  Here lying beside him in the cool white sheets, their limbs tangled together, all that was erased.

       With feather-light touches he traced patterns across the other man’s body.  He could find the constellations among the freckles that dusted Dean’s shoulders, see his history of violence in the scares across his abdomen, and their own bond in the hand print burned into Dean’s arm.  Castiel could map his entire life on his pale skin.  

          Heaven talked of peace and salvation, but he had found his on Earth.  

 

 

_'Your hills and valleys_   
_Are mapped by my intrepid fingers_   
_And in a naked slumber_   
_I dream all this again’_


	12. At Your Most Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fandom: Grimm  
> Characters: Monroe, Rosalee, Nick, Truble  
> Ship: Monroe/Rosalee  
> AU: No

For senoritaespanola who, like myself, required Monrosalee + fluff after the finale.

* * *

 

 

 _You always say your name_ __  
Like I wouldn’t know it’s you  
At your most beautiful  
~’At Your Most Beautiful’, REM

 ~~~

 

 

She doesn’t know she’s beautiful.

                Monroe watches Rosalee reading out ingredients from one her ancient tombs and wandering between shelves pulling down bottles of herbs.  It is clear to him in the way she moves, the way she holds herself, and how she never notices the way men’s eyes turn to her on the street. 

                He really needs to thank Nick again for introducing them.  This, without a doubt, clears Nick’s ever increasing backlog of IOU’s.

…

 

How can she not see in the mirror what he does when looking at her?

                Rosalee smiles at him when he walks into the kitchen.  There is flour on her cheek and tendrils of dark hair escape a messy bun to frame her face.  Like always Monroe cannot quiet fathom what she sees in a clock making, Blutbad like him.  She could have anyone she wanted.

                “I decided to try baking.”  Rosalee says needlessly, the whole house smells of sugared dough.  “Bud’s wife gave me one of her recipes as an engagement gift.”

                He regards the overabundance of cooling short bread cookies spread all over the counters.  They look as good as they smell, but there sure are a lot of them.  “Remind me to thank her later.”

                She laughs, chocolate eyes sparkling, at his mildly sarcastic tone.  “Yeah, I know I kind of over did it.  Just give some to Nick and Hank when they drop by later, cookies have got to be better than their usual stakeout food.”

                “You worry about everyone too much.”

                Rosalee tilts her head and reaches out to entwine their fingers.  “Someone’s got to.”

                “You’re too perfect for your own good, you know that.”  Monroe leans down to kiss her softly.

                Blushing she tucks her face into his chest.  She really doesn’t understand how true it is.   

…

 

The rest of his life will be dedicated to making her see what everyone else does.

                It is a little unorthodox as honeymoons go, but what could one expect with their lives?  Honestly Monroe’s just glad they made it through the ceremony before all hell broke loose.  Or before he passed out from nerves.   All hell breaking loose was always a possibility Monroe just was not expecting it to resulting in them taking a 21 year old Grimm with them on their honeymoon. 

                Not that here was much of an option since half the Portland wesen community are out for Truble’s head now and Nick can’t protect her anymore.   Rosalee is happy to help and Truble is clearly embarrassed and tries to stay out of their way.   She spends most of the time sitting out on Canon Beach looking deeply, well,  _troubled_.  Monroe imagines that is because she’s separated from Nick. 

                His unhappy musings are interrupted when his wife - wow that is going to take some getting used to - comes in wearing nothing but a silk slip.   His heart may have stopped.   Rosalee giggles at little at his stunned expression before crawling into his lap.   She kisses him soundly while undoing the buttons of his shirt with expert fingers.  At least  _this_  part of the honeymoon has gone according to plan, really, really according to plan. 

                “You are so beautiful.”

…

 

He says the same thing to the little bundle wrapped in her arms at the hospital nearly nine months later.

 

~~~

 _At my most beautiful_ __  
I count your eyelashes secretly  
With every one whisper, ‘I love you’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Storm89 who requested There comes a time + Destiel, it will be up soon! Sorry for the delay


End file.
